The present invention relates to a chromium-nickel austenitic stainless steel having improved free-machining characteristics. Austenitic stainless steels, and specifically AISI Type 303 austenitic stainless steel, are used in a variety of fabricating and finishing operations. Consequently, machinability of the steel is an important characteristic.
It is known that elements such as sulfur, selenium, tellurium, lead and phosphorus when added to austenitic stainless steels result in improved machinability. It is also known that by maintaining relatively high manganese to sulfur ratios in austenitic stainless steels, including Type 303, machinability may be further enhanced. Improved machinability results with high manganese to sulfur ratios by the formation of relatively soft manganese sulfides. The extent to which machinability may be improved by the addition of manganese and sulfur is limited because at sulfur contents in excess of about 0.45% the corrosion resistance is adversely affected and in addition poor surface finish may result.